Magnifique mauvaise herbe
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Hermione c'était comme une mauvaise herbe. On avait beau la piétiner, elle se relevait toujours. Et un jour, elle était devenue une fleur magnifique. Sa petite fleur. Hermione, c'était son jardin secret, le seul endroit où il se sentait encore parfaitement heureux. Sa magnifique mauvaise herbe.


Il ne sait plus trop comment tout cela avait commencé. Peut-être par une de ces chaudes journées de printemps où il s'amusait à chatouiller le calamar géant alors qu'il l'apercevait assise à l'ombre sur l'autre rive du lac. Ou alors par un jour neigeux quand les boules de neiges qu'il avait enchanté bombardaient les autres élèves. En réalité il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là, qu'elle avait toujours eu une petite place dans son cœur. Remisée tout au fond de son esprit, elle avait su grandir jusqu'à accaparer toutes ses pensées. Elle était devenue son petit secret, un trésor caché dont même lui n'en connaissait pas l'existence. Un sentiment qui grandissait comme une petite pousse dans son cœur, une graine qui germait sereinement.

Il ne sait pas comment, ni quand il avait commencé à l'aimer. Il ne souvient plus de ce qui chez elle l'avait touché en premier lieu. Peut être son sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Ou ses yeux pétillants de cette même lumière que les siens quand elle prenait le temps de rire. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était sûrement pas son caractère revêche.

Il ne sait plus trop quand elle avait commencé à se faire une place dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas lors de leur première rencontre ça c'est sûre. Il l'avait trouvé ennuyante à mourir. Petit à petit sans doute elle avait réussi à l'enchanter. Mais une chose était sûre, elle occupait son esprit à longueur de journée.

Hermione, c'était son jardin secret, la seule chose qu'il ne partageait pas avec son jumeau. Son secret, son petit truc qu'à lui. Hermione c'était comme les mauvaises herbes du printemps, impossible à éradiquer. Mais c'était une jolie petite herbe, une minuscule petite fleur à qui personne ne prêtait attention. Hermione c'était sa petite herbe, son jardin secret.

***

Il se souvient encore que lorsqu'il avait compris ses sentiments, il avait cru devenir fou. Que sa trop longue période de célibat avait eu raison de lui. Et pourtant, il avait vite du rendre les armes et arrêter de combattre son amour pour la jeune fille. Il était bien trop épris, pathétiquement et désespérément amoureux pour l'oublier.  
Il avait gardé tout cela pour lui, c'était son petit secret. Le seul qu'il ne disait pas à Fred, la seule fille qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

Il ne voulait pas en parler à son jumeau, il avait peur que celui-ci lui rie au nez. Qu'il se moque de lui. Il avait encore trop de mal à accepter ses sentiments pour qu'on lui jette son comportement écœurant d'amoureux transi à la figure. Il avait surtout peur que son jumeau ne comprenne pas sa passion pour la parfaite petite préfète.

Hermione c'était la seule fille dont il parlait pas à son frère. Les autres, il lui en parlait et bien souvent elles passaient de ses bras à ceux de son Fred. Après tout ils étaient pareils.  
Mais il voulait pas qu'elle les confonde. Avec elle, c'était les seules fois où il voulait que lui et Fred soit dissemblable, dissociable dans leur gémellité. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de les différencier, de les reconnaître alors qu'ils arrivaient à leurrer tout le monde y compris leur famille.

Elle était parfaite dans son imperfection. Oui elle était comme ça, sa jolie petite mauvaise herbe.  
Elle sortait de l'ordinaire avec ses cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ses yeux noisettes toujours curieux et son petit nez souvent retroussé dans une moue renfrognée. Elle sortait tellement de l'ordinaire là où lui était si semblable à Fred.

***

Il ne sait plus comment il en était venu à la regarder. Il ne se souvient plus depuis combien de temps il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Cherchant sans cesse à fixer son portrait dans son esprit, à imprimer son image sur sa rétine. Cela remonte à longtemps, trop longtemps.  
Un temps où les jours étaient heureux et la guerre bien loin. Un temps où les rires faisaient échos au râlement de la jolie préfète. Des jours heureux où Fred était encore avec lui et souriait à voir son air bête lorsqu'il contemplait sa petite pousse pas encore éclose.  
Oui, c'était il y a bien longtemps, trop longtemps, un temps où il ne se sentait pas aussi vieilli et usé. Un temps où son rire trouvait écho dans celui de Fred. Il se sentait tellement seul sans lui. Sa vie avait perdu son éclat et Hermione était la seule petite étincelle qui allumait encore ses yeux.

Mais malgré la tourmente, malgré la guerre, et surtout en dépit des morts, elle était toujours là. Elle avait toujours été en lui mais maintenant plus que tout elle était là pour lui.  
Lentement, doucement, elle l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Il ne se souvient plus depuis combien de temps elle occupait son esprit, mais depuis ce jour fatidique, ce 2 mai, elle était l'air qui emplissait ses poumons et lui permettait d'avancer. Hermione c'était une petite herbe qui avait éclos sur un champ de cendre, un désert stérile et était devenue une splendide fleur.

Elle était là pour lui, elle pleurait avec lui les morts là ou ses parents se laissé aller à un chagrin sans retour. Elle aidé Harry à prendre ses marques dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle soutenait Ron qui s'effondrait sur elle. Elle était là pour tout le monde et lui, il rajoutait du poids sur ses épaules.  
Mais petit à petit ils s'en étaient tous remis, sauf lui. Lui qui avait perdu une partie de lui. Lui qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les remords et la culpabilité en la voyant. En voyant son parfait petit couple avec Ron.

Mais pour elle il tenait bon. Il réapprenait à rire pour entendre son rire en écho du sien. Il faisait des blagues à Ron pour voir les yeux d'Hermione pétiller à la vue de son petit ami hébété. Oui, petit à petit, il reprenait goût à la vie pour elle. Même si parfois, il lui arrivait de replonger parce que la vie sans Fred n'avait plus la même saveur, et que son futur sans elle, il le voyait sombre.  
Dans ces moments là, il allait dans le jardin au pied de l'arbre de Fred, il s'isolait pour ne plus la voir et se rapprocher de son frère. Mais à chaque fois, elle venait le voir, s'asseyait à côté de lui et attendait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui confie ses souvenirs avec Fred, qu'il lui parle de ses projets. Elle était là pour écouter toutes ces choses là qu'il ne pouvait plus confier à personne. Elle penchait sa tête pour regarder le ciel, le dos contre l'arbre, elle ramenait ses jambes sous ses bras et elle se taisait. Elle attendait comme ça, pendant que lui vidait son sac et profitait de sa présence. C'était leur moment à eux.  
Il se sentait tellement bien loin du Terrier avec elle.

De plus en plus souvent, il venait sous l'arbre, même lorsqu'il allait bien. Et à chaque fois, Hermione le rejoignait, c'était devenu leur rituel. Et petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle aussi se mit à parler. A lui raconter toute sa vie. Contrairement à elle, il la regardait lorsqu'elle parlait.  
Il observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il lui suffisait de voir la position qu'elle prenait pour savoir immédiatement de quoi elle allait parler. Elle était si fragile lorsqu'elle penchait sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle ramenait contre sa poitrine qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Surtout lorsqu'il savait que les souvenirs de guerre allaient suivre, quand sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible suite aux sanglots qui se formaient dans sa gorge. Il la prenait alors dans ses bras pour la bercer.  
Mais les souvenirs heureux devenaient aussi de plus en plus présent. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette d'elle, plus joueuse. Une Hermione plus sûre d'elle, qui aimait rigoler et qui se prenait moins au sérieux maintenant qu'elle avait fait ses preuves.

***

Trop heureux de partager du temps avec elle, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Ron était de plus en plus absent du Terrier et que leur couple s'effilochait. Cela faisait longtemps que lui était seul. Il avait laissé tomber Angelina depuis longtemps. Elle était trop jalouse d'Hermione, mais pour lui, tout était clair depuis le départ. Angelina passera toujours après Hermione. C'était peut être égoïste, c'était sans doute méchant ce qu'il faisait subir à sa compagne, mais il n'avait plus qu'Hermione dans son cœur, là ou autrefois elle partageait sa place avec Fred. Et il n'avait plus la force d'abriter quelqu'un d'autre dans son organe brisé par la guerre.

Un jour, Angelina était partie, le laissant seul, lui, son âme partagée en deux, et son cœur épris d'une autre fille. Elle avait quitté l'appartement au dessus de la boutique,lui et le fantôme de sa rivale sans se retourner, sans lui accorder un dernier regard. Il n'avait pas été malheureux, et si une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, c'était seulement parce qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Mais il ne pleura pas pour son amour perdu, un amour faussé et construit sur les bases branlantes de la guerre qui les avaient éprouvé. Il n'avait jamais pu être heureux avec Angelina, il n'était que le double de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, elle n'était qu'un substitut à l'amour qu'il portait à une autre. C'était voué à l'échec. Alors ce jour là, il ne pleura pas, il ne se brisa pas. Il avait déjà trop pleuré dans sa vie, il était déjà brisé, tout était trop tard. Le temps ne se rattrape pas.  
Il était resté seul, profitant de ses moments avec Hermione, de la boutique le jour et de ses cauchemars la nuit. Une boutique où venait l'aider Ron, augmentant chaque jour sa culpabilité. La culpabilité d'aimer la petite amie de son frère. Trop occupé par ses remords lorsque celle-ci venait qu'il ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle venait le voir à la boutique alors que Ron avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'y travailler. Qu'Hermione souriait autant à sa vue qu'à celle de son petit ami. Il ne prêtait plus vraiment attention au monde qui l'entourait. Il vivait dans un monde de brume où il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide.

Hermione occupait trop son esprit pour qu'il prête attention à autre chose, même à sa blessure. Elle avait rendu supportable l'absence de Fred. Alors,lorsque Ron annonça à toute la famille qu'il était fiancé, il se sentit à nouveau perdre pied.  
Il se souvient encore de cette soirée, l'annonce avait jeté un voile sombre sur son cœur. Il avait senti celui-ci se glacer. A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde était monté se coucher, il était parti sous l'arbre à Fred. La pleine lune projetait ses pâles rayons sur l'herbe verte. Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre et lui raconta tout. Lui parla de son cœur qui s'était glacé en imaginant Hermione se fiancer.  
Ce soir là, elle n'était pas venue le rejoindre au pied de l'arbre. Il avait compris que maintenant qu'il allait mieux, elle ne serait plus là pour lui. Elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à chérir.  
Lentement, péniblement, il rejoignit l'entrée du Terrier pour monter dans l'ancienne chambre qu'il partageait avec Fred. Elle était là, sur le perron, le suivant du regard tandis qu'il approchait.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais une chose etait sûre, elle était parfaite. Comme toujours. Il la trouvait magnifique dans sa robe d'été blanche, le vent emmêlant ses cheveux qu'elle tenait d'une main, et son petit nez retroussé sur une moue gênée.

Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et elle se tenait devant lui lui barrant le passage de son corps si fragile.  
Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, elle lui pris sa main gauche qu'elle entrelaça avec la sienne. Et pendant qu'il fixait cette main blanche sans bijoux, il vit un sourire mutin naître sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui fit vite écho au sien. Ce n'était pas elle la fiancée. Trop occupé à combattre l'amour qu'il lui portait et à se boucher les oreilles aux noms d'Hermione et Ron, il n'avait pas vu leur couple s'effilocher, s'émousser sur l'écueil qu'il représentait et rompre.  
Son aveuglement le fit rire, d'un rire moqueur, un rire qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Heureux, il l'a pris dans les bras. Heureuse, elle se coula dans ses bras.  
Ils étaient là, stupidement planté devant une porte. Lui à se moquer de lui même et elle riant dans ses bras. Il était si bien avec elle dans les bras et son sourire qu'il sentait s'agrandir contre sa chemise. Il était enfin heureux, il se sentait si vivant.

Il ne sait plus comment tout cela avait commencé, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce jour là. De leur premier jour.  
Hermione c'était comme une mauvaise herbe. On avait beau la piétinait, elle se relevait toujours. Et un jour elle était devenue une fleur magnifique. Sa petite fleur.  
Hermione c'était son jardin secret, le seul endroit où il se sentait encore parfaitement heureux.  
Sa magnifique mauvaise herbe.


End file.
